Affair of the heart
by melinda08
Summary: Niles must overcome his fears to tell Daphne how he feels. Will she return his feelings?


Niles couldn't think of how many times he tried to gather his courage to tell Daphne how he felt about her. She was a goddess, almost too beautiful for words. He couldn't explain the effects she had on him. All he knew was that she had helped him in ways that she was not aware. He could go on all night describing all the ways he loved her, and he would to anyone who listened, namely Frasier. He had to laugh when he thought of all the hours bending his brother's ear about his feelings for their father's physical therapist. They had analyzed it time and time and again, searching for the meaning behind Niles' feelings. But there was no explaining love, and Niles was definitely in it.

If only she knew how he felt about her, maybe she would give him some kind of sign, some encouragement. If only he were brave like so many of the heroes in the novels that he so treasured. But he was a cautious man, especially when it came to matters of the heart. His divorce from Maris had burned him, and he didn't want to take a chance with rejection. If it were with any other female it would be bad enough. But facing rejection from Daphne was the one thing in his life he couldn't bear to take. He'd come to treasure their friendship if nothing else, and couldn't imagine his life without her. What if she didn't share his feelings and he ruined it with his declaration of love? Then he would be throwing away his happiness with both hands, and Niles believed he would be a fool to do so.

But he was tired of losing sleep over this. When he dreamt he dreamt of Daphne. When he ate breakfast she was the first thing he thought of in the morning. As he went about his day, even in the middle of sessions with patients, he thought of the long-legged goddess. Never before had a woman had this effect on him. When he closed his eyes he could still smell the sweet aroma- he couldn't name it but it was the most pleasant scent and it just lingered on in the room long after she left it.

What should he do? Frasier knew him well, and had cautioned him to keep his feelings hidden. Their father knew of Niles' feelings also, and shared Frasier's opinion. All Niles needed was one person to steer him in Daphne's direction and he was sure he would follow his heart. Even jealousy didn't seem to do the trick. How it hurt him every time he saw him with a new man! Yet that never seemed to motivate him to get past his fears to let her know how he feels. When, he wondered, when would be the right time?

Daphne was so modest, she would never presume of Niles's attraction to her. He would have to confess it, he was sure of it. He couldn't go on like this forever. He'd never had the best of luck with the ladies, so dare he presume that things with Daphne would work in his favor? As many times as he went over this scenario- and he went over every different one imaginable in his mind- he still found himself being rejected, even if only in his dreams.

Finally he'd had enough. Enough of Fraiser's well meaning but ill-timed advice. Enough of the doubts that plagued his mind for a long time. Enough of waiting for the opportunity that may never come. Niles had to tell Daphne how he felt, and he had to tell her immediately.

After pleading with Frasier to take their father to the steakhouse, Niles came over to Frasier's bringing a catered meal and a dozen lavender roses. Cliché, maybe, but he had no other ideas. He'd heard Daphne once say she liked orange roses since anyone could buy red, and he clung to her every word. He arranged everything on the table, hoping that it would be to her liking when finally she arrived back home.

"Dr. Crane! I wasn't expecting you. Where are your brother and your father?" Daphne asked as she set down the laundry basket.

"They went out for the evening. I… I knew it would be just you so I took the liberty of bringing you dinner. I hope you don't mind," Niles answered nervously.

Daphne grinned. "How sweet of you. Everything looks wonderful. And roses too! Is there a special occasion that I don't know about?"

_If only you knew that today might be the occasion my dreams come true._

"Just the special occasion of my getting to share in your occasion. It's always a privilege." Niles held out the chair for Daphne.

They enjoyed the dinner and then were enjoying a second class of wine. They were laughing and enjoying themselves when they both grew quiet. Niles knew that this was his chance, but as his heart raced he wasn't sure he could take it.

"Dr. Crane… did I ever tell you you have the loveliest eyes?" Daphne smiled at him.

"Thank you, Daphne, but they are not half as lovely as yours. Yours light up every room you enter."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"You know…it would be all right if you called me Niles. I think I would like that…very much."

"All right…Niles." Daphne giggled. "That reminds me of the time we went dancing. What a glorious night that was."

"That was one of the most majestic nights of my life. You were quite radiant that night, Daphne. That gown…was absolutely breathtaking."

The two sat in silence as they took in memories of their night of dancing. Finally Niles spoke up.

"Would you like to join me on the balcony?"

"I'd love to, Niles."

The two enjoyed the sights, from the traffic below to the stars above. Feeling emboldened,. Niles carefully reached over and slipped Daphne's hand in his. To his relief, she gently squeezed it and accepted his hold.

"You know, Daphne, there is something I've been meaning to tell you for the longest time," Niles said but he couldn't look at her. He just didn't have that much courage. "Ever since I've known you I've been a happy man. You are the most amazing woman I've ever known. Your laugh, your smile, your wit, your stories- everything about you amazes me. I simply adore everything about you. I've longed to tell you this for the longest time but I've been too blindsided by your beauty."

Niles let go of her hand and turned to look her in the eye. "I love you, Daphne."

Daphne was taken aback. This was the last thing she was expecting to hear. She knew that Niles had cared for her, but to this extent? She'd been waiting for a long time to hear a man say these words to her, and to know they were coming from her best friend, well that just made it that much more glorious.

"You are more to me than my best friend. You make me laugh. You cheer me up when I am sad. I love it that you are there for me whenever I need someone. I don't know how you do it but you always anticipate my every want or need. You notice everything about me. I've never had anyone pay such close attention to me before. I don't know what's taken us so long to get to where we are right now…but all that matters is that we're here. I love you too, Niles."

And the two finally kissed, swept away in the emotion of the moment. Niles knew then that he would spend the rest of his life making this woman as happy as she made him. Gone were the doubts that had plagued him for so long. She had reassured him with the gentleness and the passion of her kiss. Finally he could put Frasier and his father's well meaning advice behind him and start living his life. He had the love of his life, and he was happier than he had ever been.


End file.
